The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a stacked semiconductor package having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device which has a structure adapted for removing voids, and a semiconductor package which removes voids using the same.
Recently, as semiconductor manufacturing technologies are developed, semiconductor devices capable of processing an increased amount of data in a short period have been proposed in the art.
A semiconductor device is manufactured through a semiconductor chip manufacturing process in which semiconductor chips are manufactured on a silicon wafer made of silicon having high purity, a die sorting process in which the semiconductor chips are electrically inspected, and a packaging process in which good-quality semiconductor chips are packaged.
Among these processes, the quality of a semiconductor package can be improved in the packaging process. For example, these days, a chip scale package, in which the size of a semiconductor package is no greater than about 100% to 110% of the size of a semiconductor chip, and a stacked semiconductor package, in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked upon one another so as to increase the capacity and the processing speed of a semiconductor device, have been disclosed in the art.
Most semiconductor packages need adhesive members which contain insulating material, to fix a semiconductor chip to a substrate.
When attaching the semiconductor chip to the adhesive member, voids as empty spaces are frequently trapped between the adhesive member and the semiconductor chip. In particular, the voids are frequently generated in portions of a fuse box which is electrically connected with a circuit section formed in the semiconductor chip in order to repair the circuit section.
If voids are trapped between the adhesive member and the semiconductor chip, a problem is caused in that the semiconductor chip is likely to be inclined with respect to the substrate.
Also, if voids are trapped between the adhesive member and the semiconductor chip, another problem is caused in that conductive wires may not be bonded to correct positions when conducting a wire bonding process on the semiconductor chip.
Further, if voids are trapped between the adhesive member and the semiconductor chip, still another problem is caused in that, as air contained in the void expands in a subsequent hot process, the liability of the semiconductor package can be markedly degraded.